The present invention relates to a load transducer for measuring applied loads and has application in testing apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a load transducer which has application for high load applications.
Load transducers are known which measure loads applied to a load anvil and have particular application for operation in testing apparatus or equipment. Load transducers may be used for repeat loads measurements for loads applied to test specimens in a testing apparatus. It is desirable that such transducers have sufficient operating life with repeatable output for providing a reliable device which does not require constant calibration and which can withstand cyclical use without fatigue. It is also desirable that load transducers provide accurate load measurements which are not degraded by off-axis force introduced to the load anvil.
Load transducers may be used in testing apparatus for both compression and tension measurements. Thus, it is desirable to provide a single reliable load transducer that may be used to measure both tension force and compression force applied to a test specimen which may be adapted for use for high load applications.